team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brother Kape
Brother Kape is one of the most notorious members of the Cult Of Ryder. Brother Kape was a child of Ryder for quite sometime, but in order to be initiated as a brother he had to do a certain task for the cult, they commanded him to burn a house down on top of a particular hill. He did as he was told and burned the house down, killing Jenifer and Jim Pikmin in the process. These actions deemed him a brother to the cult. He would continue to carry out rigorous task for the cult, believing it would appease Ryder, the god of destruction. He has, however recieved his fair share of punishment from the cult. During one of his assignments he noticed a trouble Government Lieutenant, Kape could sense the anger in him and used his emotions to manipulate him, the man would later become known as Gore Boul. With Gore's help, Kape abducted the star child Candice as told and brought her to a camp to sacrifice her. However, The Misfits came and stopped the sacrifice, Kape managed to slip away in the chaos, for his failure he cult cut of his left pinky. No less then a couple months later, Kape was tracked down by Jim Pikmin who he sweared he killed years ago, Kape panicked and called him a demon and thought this was a sign from Ryder. Jim tried to kill Kape, but Tim, his father, managed to talk Jim out of killing Kape and instead sent him to Dark gate Prison. In Dark Gate, Kape could only pray for a means of escape and one day, had a council meeting with Mr. Dark Gate himself, seeing an opportunity Kape strangled him to death and leaped out the window to escape. After escaping the prison, Jim immediately was on his trail again. Kape knew he couldn't return to the cult as a failure, so he ran out into the desert there he purchased a valuable book from a sand vendor, not knowing what he had, Kape started to read the book and discovered it was a book of spells and enchantments. Now possessing power in his hands, Kape build a fortress made from briar vines and awaited for Jim's arrival. Personality Kape is a rather wimpy individual and only acts confident when he knows he has the advantage or element of surprise. He is a very hard believer in the cult of Ryder and is willing to do anything to appease his over seeing God. While he doesn't seem to particularly enjoy killing people, he seems to have this lackluster attitude about it as if he has a sense that he needs to. Once he gained control of the book, Kape became more confident in his abilities and started taking himself more serious as a threat. Being a brother in a religious group, Kape is very religious and will always talk seriously about his faith in Ryder. Powers & Abilities Kape has a tiny dagger on his belt, really only meant for sacrificial ceremonies, but it can still be used as a stabbing weapon. While having no super human abilities he has a very strong connection to the cult, giving him numbers. With the book in his hands, Kape can control and spawn briar vines, fire balls, cast lighting, put up a light shield, teleport, levitate, go invisible, and many other things. While the book is a strong weapon, it isn't linked to him so if he drops it, he has to run and grab it. Also without his book he posses no true powers and can be taken down easily. Even with his book he doesn't know how to do all the spells in it. Category:Dog Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil